ThatGuyBarney
ThatGuyBarney (born ) is a US immigrant from Turkey (he has confirmed this in a video). In the early videos of SkyvsGaming channel Adam (AKA Skydoesminecraft) and Jinbop called him "John". He was a close friend of SkyDoesMinecraft during high school. His skin in Minecraft is based off Barney the dinosaur but he put his own twist in it by adding an eye patch. YouTube In mid 2015 Barney and Sky started to record videos together along with House_Owner (Ross), Aphmau (Jess) and JinBopGaming (Jin). Everyone except for Aphmau and Jin now record in an office building in Washington state with the help of their editors Mithzan (Max) and TimTim/Timdot.tv. Jin left the offices to pursue a solo career. Although, Max (Mithzan) and Ross (House_Owner) but also known now as YourPalRoss has left the offices to focus on their own channels. Quotes * "What's up guys? I's Barney." * "Today, I'm with these three dirts." * "Bury the like button in dirt!" * "That son of a dirt." * "Shickelurr!" * "Bong bong!" * "You dirt!" * "Opar." * "You want hint?" * "You want tip?" * "You put a quarter in me, I give you the water." * "(Ross) Give a Barney hint." "(Jess) I am next to de goat." "(Barney) What?!" "(Sky) Hahahahaha! 'What?!'" * "I haves goat milk!" * "Goat!" * "No no. He no here." * "Yaaaaah." * "Bong bong ba bong!" * "Oh ly lar." * "Approve." * "Donnaner!" * "Shickelurr shilar." * "(Sky) On this piece of paper, we have-" "(Barney) The answers to life!" * "I have the champions blood!" * "(Ross) Barney doesn't know this but last night I took an IV and stole his champion blood." "(Barney) NO!!" * "Yallard." * "Hellos there." * "Heheheh." * "HAH HAH HAH!" * "Relax! I murderer!" * "I don't haves 10k. Wait, wait. I has have 10k." * "Alright, there's a 10k down the drain." * "King of the dirts!" * "Where's your sense of adventure, captain?" * "Alright, I has the fingerprints. Now what?" * "(Ross) If one of us isn't talking, we can assure Barney's gonna say something about dirt." "(Barney) Oh. When your said that I has dirt in my hand." "(Ross) See?" * "I needs my goat milk!" * "I's the real Barney!" * "(Barney) Gets out my office, dirt." "(Sprinkles) But Sprinkles just wants to say hello!" * "Five bucks!" * "Say goat cheese and die." * "Aooooh." * "Brudder!" * "I has the goat curse!" * "We's all Barney." * "I haves apple." * "That's not good for my/your/his health!" * "(Sky) He's home free!" "(Barney) He's Humphrey." "(Sky) He's a Humphrey." * "Good days, warden." * "Apple?" * "Hey Thundermuffin, can I's affords the balls to de face?" * "What is the real thing?!" * "Americas Man!" * "This nut!" * "Coach, don't kick me off the team!" * "Illuminatis!" * "There will be a solar eclipse! The moon will fly pass Mars and come back around like a boomerang!" * "(Ross) Barney's off the radar!" "(Max) Do it for apple!" "(Barney) APPLE!! APPROVE!! (drives off platform only to get knocked away by a windmill like a tennis ball)" * "(Barney) Read my will!" "(Sky) Barney, all this f*cking says is 'apple'." * "This is for coach!" * "Coach says that we suck!" * "Ronnie!" * "I haves binocular vision!" * "Ross the Sloth!" * "Wienersbutt!" * "Wieners*ss!" * "That's a YouTubes sensation! RedVactor!" * "Apple? (Gets tagged) NO!!" * "No! No, I's the most annoyings dog!" * "(Sky) Barney, what are you?" "(Barney) I's poodle." * "(Apple) Hey, Barney! It's me, Apple!" "(Barney) Apple?!" * "(Apple) Bye-bye, Barney!" "(Barney) No! Apple!" * "Apple, yous crazy!" * "(Apple) Barney's a b*tch!" "(Barney) HEY!!" * "Apples, I taught you well!" * "Hollar!" * "You want some melon? (Pronounced as Malone)" * "Alright guys. Hope you enjoyed (Name of Series/Game). In description below will be link to (Friend/Friends)'s channel." * "You go to (Person's name)'s channel! You go to (Person's name)'s channel! You go to (Person's name)'s channel!" * "Ehh, f*ck Max." * "Until next times, dirts, hasta le varsta, baby. Yallard." Trivia * He says the word opar in different scenarios and he has also said he invented the word. In a video of him playing ARK Survival Evolved, he explains the definition of the the word opar, stating that it's a synonym for "Uh oh." * He also says dirt in many scenarios most of the time as an insult. * Another joke around the group is the goat. Goat is a character Barney made up and is now his pet in many series of games. Goat is also Aphmau's (Jess) husband as a joke. * In Sky's roleplay series Roommates, the Barney of that universe is from another country where humanoid dinosaurs are the natives and inhabit dirt villages and raise goats to make goat milk and goat cheese. The natives also speak a language composed of at least all the words Barney made up or commonly uses. His father is also the leader of his home village. * He has size 10 shoes. * Recently, he's been working on his American accent. References Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Turkish YouTubers Category:American YouTubers